


Peaches

by NervousTwitch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, also its in first person bc i like making life difficult for myself!, anyways i wrote this in two hours at 2am to 4am, bc i miss glimmadora ;(, this is just peachy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousTwitch/pseuds/NervousTwitch
Summary: I take in a shaky breath through my nose. The smell of grass is strong. Suddenly I wish I was taking in Adora’s scent, the subtle scent of sweat mixed with grass and sweet foods.Sweet foods like peaches
Relationships: glimmadora
Kudos: 12





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Another spontaneous one shot. RIP to all my multi chaptered fics that will never get finished!

Every time she comes to see me, she brings me a peach. 

I know she takes her time choosing it for me. That’s just the type of girl she is. Every decision is meticulous, every action has a purpose. When she places the sweet fruit in my hand, I can feel her intentions behind the gesture. For the most part they’re pure; again that’s just the type of girl she is, but I also know her true desire. I can feel her eyes flitter to my lips, and I see her expression every time I take that first bite.

It’s enough to make me blush. 

I don’t understand why she doesn't just tell me. Does she still think she’s being sly? I think about it for hours after she has left, my hands still sticky from the juices of the peach. Doesn’t she get that I feel the same? Her absence is sorely missed. I lay down next to the patch of grass where she just was and close my eyes, picturing her face. She always looks at me like I’m eating her heart. Maybe I am. I always accept the peach as if it’s a delicate thing, frail but delicious and I savor it’s sweetness slowly. I take in a shaky breath through my nose. The smell of grass is strong. Suddenly I wish I was taking in Adora’s scent, the subtle scent of sweat mixed with grass and sweet foods. 

Sweet foods like peaches. 

That night, I go to her room, a peach and a kitchen knife in my hand. I don’t bother teleporting. I knock, and when she opens the door she looks confused, but happy, and gives me the goofiest smile. A smile that I would do anything for. 

“Hey,” she says quietly, as it is pretty late at night. “What're you doing here?” 

“I brought you a midnight snack,” I say cheerfully, and show her the peach. “You always bring me one so I thought to return the favor.” 

She looks at me confused and flustered, as if her little gifts were a secret I shouldn’t have mentioned. But she lets me inside her room regardless. That’s just who she is (for only me of course) trusting and open. I start to cut the peach in slices while she sits back on the edge of her bed. I feel her eyes look at me, then look away, then look at me again. I wonder why we’re playing this game. Why haven’t I kissed her already? 

“Is something on your mind Glimmer?” Adora asks, looking worried for me. My heart beats faster. 

“Yes,” I say with no hesitation. “You are.”

She’s confused for a second, but I don’t leave room for it. I bring my peach, now in slices and on a little plate, and set it on the bed before pushing her on her back. Adora tries to say something, then quickly shuts her mouth when I straddle her lap. 

Slowly, I trace her bottom lip with my thumb. She whimpers, and her face turns red. I giggle, and this time bring up a slice of peach to her lips. 

“Will you please eat it?” 

She nods vigorously and opens her mouth to take the slice in. When she bites into it, the juices flow down her mouth, down her neck. I watch the trail go lower, like Adora has done to me many times. We’ve never been in this kind of situation before though. I look at her. She’s breathing hard, her hair a little askew. 

“Do you want another slice?” I ask her. 

She looks a little misty eyed when I ask her this, and manages to whisper a little ‘please.’ She looks so beautiful in this light, with me on top. When she bites into the peach again, and the nectar drips down her neck, I dip down to lap up her sweetness. She tenses, and her breath catches in her throat as I drag my tongue across it. I pull back, lick my lips where she can see me. She’s sweeter than any peach. 

I pick up another slice and bring it to her mouth. She bites into it with no hesitation, covering my fingers in stickiness again. After she’s done swallowing the bite, I trace her lips with my thumb again. 

“Hey… you got my fingers a little dirty.” 

Adora gently grabs my hand with both her hands. The action is so sweet it catches me off guard and I blush furiously. It’s exacerbated when Adora takes my index finger in her mouth, her tongue cleaning my nectar. I bite my lip looking at her. 

The last slice is forgotten as soon as she lets go of my hand. I kiss her on the mouth, tasting her, tasting the peach, feeling how my heart is slamming inside my chest. I kiss her hard, biting and panting while her hands explore my back. When her hands find my hips, she pulls me close, sending a shock through my system. I groan into her sweet mouth. How long have I wanted this? How long has she wanted this? If my body was any indicator, I know I’ve wanted this for a long long time. I pull down our pants and part her legs, settling into her warmth in between. I cry out, holding back a sob of pleasure, and she whimpers again, her hips bucking against mine involuntaraly. I match her speed, sweating as I hold back as long as I can. I don’t want this to end soon, it feels like a dream to finally taste her like this. She’s looking up at me with her pretty eyes.

“I, I love you,” I tell her between breaths. 

“Me too Glimmer, I love you too…” 

I don’t hold on much longer after that, and neither does she. We grip each other tight, as if we’re trying to melt into each other, and in a sense we do. I cry out again, this time actually releasing a couple of tears, and Adora kisses my eyes. 

We hold each other in the afterglow, and Adora combs her fingers through my hair. “Hey… why the peach though?” she murmurs, half asleep.

“I don’t know… It always felt symbolic when you would give me one. Like you were giving me your heart. I wanted to give you mine back.”

“Oh… I just thought you really liked peaches, you always eat them so eagerly.”

In the dark room, I don’t know if my silence gave away my embarrassment. My face was white hot while the girl of my dreams yawned and snuggled into me, saying good night. 

Out of all the things to misread…


End file.
